Hunter Training
Links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhvvNGeHHME I suggest you watch this youtube video first. http://hunterloot.com/ http://www.femaledwarf.com/ http://www.warcrafthuntersunion.com/ http://wow-heroes.com/ http://www.lvl86.com/ Challenge Tames Mods: (All found on curse.com) Addon control panel – Makes it so you can enable and disable mods with out logging AdiCCmonitor – Announces to party, raid or any other chat output about when your CC or other member’s CC is started, broken or about to end and ending Bigwigs boss mods OR Deadly boss mods – these mods will help you determine when not to stand in the void zones. Healers have to die – This mod tells you who the healers are so you can put arrows in their necks. Hunter Helper – Tells you when your pet is growling and it’s not sposto Kharthus’s hunter timers – Personal timers of abilities like traps etc. Omen threat meter – Know when you are about to pull agro. Pawn – Has many different modules but the most notable are the Gemming Suggestions, Reforgeing suggestions and upgrade suggestions Raidchecklist – A little purple button that can tell you where your raid or group is missing something. Recount – A DPS watch list can tell you what you are using and how hard it hits. Reforgenator – Gives you suggestions on what you should reforge and how. Spell flash – Click the shiny buttons! Optional mods: _NPCScan – Look for that rare mob Ackis Recipe List – If you want to know where EVERY LAST one is. Arkinventory – I like it better than the default bags Auctionator – Helps me make money Auctioneer – Helps me make more money! Autogratz – GRATZ! AutoGreetz – HULLO! Carbonite – Lots of different mods. Check it out first. Chocolatebar Broker display – Chocolate bar at the top of the screen! Kinda like Fubar or titan panel Coordinates – Where da Fu ck ar we! (Where the fuck are we?!) Crap away! – Bye bye grays! Dominos – Bar mod, I like it. Ensidia fails – You fucked up, you fucked up, you fucked up! Fatality – You got knocked the fuck out! Gathermate 2 – Know where that stuff is. Guild tithe – Give the guild 1 to 10% of anything you make in gold. Guild Admin – Manage your guild and recruit people Guild ads – Still figuring this one out. Guild check – See what happened when you were offline. Keybinder – Bind your keys with ease! Mikscrollingbattletext – See what is coming in and going out. Minimap button frame – Move all of your map buttons to a frame and move it anywhere! Misspelled – It highlights the words you fucked up on. Mr. Plow – Rearrange your bags. DO NOT USE IT ON GUILD TABS IT BUGGS! Myroleplay – See in depth descriptions of players OmniCC – See the cool down of your spells Overachiever – Improved achievement frame Playerscore – See when players are in PVP gear or RP gear and tanking your instance! Postal – Take all your mail out automatically! Power auras Classic – more information and what not. Prat – Chat mod very useful Quest Completist – see quest givers locations Reforged tootip – see when your gear has been reforged and how Routes – used in junction with a gathering mod you can farm items very effectively. Speedygonzales – Know how fast you are moving! Tulla range – It reds out what spells are out of range Vanas KOS – A kill on sight mod for PvP best if used in BGs or on a PvP server. X-perl Unitframes – Very customizable unit frames. Macros: showtooltip Aimed Shot /cast Aimed Shot /cast Blood Fury(Racial) (Optional) /use 10 (Gloves) /use 13 (Top Trinket) /use 14 (Bottom Trinket) showtooltip Chimera Shot /cast Chimera Shot /cast Blood Fury(Racial) /use 10 /use 13 /use 14 Keeping your targeting circle with Trap Launcher showtooltip Explosive Trap /cast !Explosive Trap Keeping your targeting circle showtooltip Flare /cast !Flare Keeping your targeting circle with Trap Launcher showtooltip Freezing Trap /cast !Freezing Trap Keeping your targeting circle with Trap Launcher showtooltip Ice Trap /cast !Ice Trap Keeping your targeting circle with Trap Launcher showtooltip Immolation Trap /cast !Immolation Trap Canceling Deterrence, and Hand of protection and casting Aspect of the hawk wile using your trinkents, can add in racials and other slots like Gloves for Engeneers. showtooltip Kill Shot /use !Aspect of the Hawk /cancelaura Hand of Protection /cancelaura Deterrence /use Kill Shot /use 13 /use 14 On you showtooltip Master's Call /cast @player Master's Call < Misdirection> On your pet, then on your focus target unless it’s dead /cast help,nodeadMisdirection;target=focus,exists,help,nodeadMisdirection;target=pet,nodeadMisdirection < Multi Shot> Casts trinkets and racial showtooltip Multi-Shot /cast Multi-Shot /cast Blood Fury(Racial) /use 10 /use 13 /use 14 < Readiness> Casts first rapid fire, then Readiness but be careful because it can cast readiness with out casting Rapid fire. showtooltip Readiness /cast Rapid Fire /cast Readiness /cast Blood Fury /use 10 < Snake Trap> Keeping your targeting circle showtooltip Snake Trap /cast !Snake Trap < Steady Shot> Steady shot and Cool downs showtooltip Steady Shot /cast Steady Shot /cast Blood Fury(Racial) /use 10 /use 13 /use 14 Keybind Explanation: Please see the wiki for the guild [[]]http://wowgbmc.wikia.com/wiki/Keybinding_Section Gearing up for heroics While I wish I could let you know what the best gear is to have to get into heroics it is quite difficult to do so. Please use the links at the top of the page and determine what an upgrade is for you. What I can suggest is keep running instances on regular mode with your reputation tabards on. You want to be; Exalted with the Guardians of Hyjal Exalted with the Earthen ring Revered with the Dragonmaw clan Exalted with Therazane Exalted with Ramkahen (For the mounts) Revered for just the enchant. Pet Selection The Best pet video Yes, I linked it twice because I get asked this as many times per day as ores I collect! Pet selection for regular instances, Heroics and raids are virtually the same. However, they change if you have a class that overwrites the buff your pet gives or if there is another hunter in the group or even multiple hunters. Note, all ferocity pets if speced the same deal the same Damage per second (DPS) Pet Vs. Player Here is a list of pets & buffs that are being covered by other classes. But i suggest the mod "Raidchecklist" to see what is missing and what you can do to fix that. *+5% Crit chance - Wolf, Hydra, (BM) Devilsaur **Also covered by: Feral Druid, Sub rogue, Ele shaman, Fury warrior *+5% to all stats - (BM) Shale Spider **Also covered by: Druid, Paladin *Increased stamina - (BM) Silithid **Covered by - Priest, Imp (Lock), Warrior *Increased Agi / Str - Cat (BM) Spirit beast **Covered by - DK, Shaman , Warrior *Blood Lust - (BM) Corehound **Covered by - Mage, Shaman *+4% Damage taken - Ravager, (BM) Worm **Covered by - Fost DK, Combat rogue, Arms warrior *+8 Spell damage taken - Dragonhawk, Windserpent **Covered by - Unholy DK, Balance Druid, Ass Rogue, Warlock *+30% Bleed damage taken - Boar, Hyena, (BM) Rhino **Covered by - Feral druid, Sub rogue, Arms warrior *Decreased attack speed - Tallstrider, Fox **Covered by - DK, Feral druid, Prot Paly, Sub Rogue, Shaman, Prot warrior *Decreased Cast speed - SPOREBAT! >.>, (BM) Corehound **Covered by - DK, Arc mage, Rogue, Lock *Decreased Physical Damage - Bear, Carrion bird **Covered by - Blood DK, Bear Druid, Prot paly, Lock, Prot warrior *-12% armor - SPOREBAT! >.>, Raptor **Covered by - Druid, rogue, Prot warrior *-10% healing received - (BM) Devilsaur **Covered by - Hunter, Frost mage, Shadow priest, Rogue, Felguard (Demo), Arms / Fury Warrior *Interrupt CD <- 30 sec - Gorilla **Covered by - DK, Druid Feral, Mage, Rogue, Shaman, Felhunter (Lock), Warrior, MM Hunter, Arc mage, Paly, Prot paly *Interrupt CD -> 30 sec - Nether ray, Moth **Covered by - Blood elf anything (Racial) DK, Bal Druid, Feral druid, Shadow priest, *Disarm - Scorpid, Bird of prey **Covered by - Shadow priest, Rogue, warrior,